Tails' Brave Confession of Love
by MeruisBored
Summary: Sonic, Amy and Knuckles help Tails build up the courage to confess his feelings for Cosmo. The rest is explained in the author notes.
1. Chapter 1

"So do you think maybe we bought too much?" Amy Rose asked. She turned around, smiling.

"Heh, that's an understatement." Sonic carried stacked boxes of goodies while she held only a single bag. She was so happy he had agreed to go shopping with her for once and besides, she needed the extra help. They continued on their way back to Chris' house until Amy spotted someone familiar across the street. She stopped to focus causing Sonic to bump into her and almost drop everything. "Thanks for nothing! Why'd you stop like that for?!" Sonic quickly regained his balance before anything could fall. "Look." Amy pointed.

Two tails, yellow fur, it was Tails. The odd thing though, was that he was standing outside of a flower shop. Fearing that Tails could see them spying, Amy grabbed Sonic and ran to a nearby alley way. "How come we have to hide in here?"

Amy ignored his question and asked her own. "It's Tails, what do you think he's up to?" She peered around the corner to stare. Sonic put down the groceries and joined her.

Tails stood in front of the store, looking at all the flowers available and wondered which kind would be the best. A tall, young woman came to assist him. "Looking for a gift? Do you see anything you like?" The lady nicely asked. A little nervous and still not knowing what he wanted, Tails ignored her and continued looking over the plants. Thinking that he was just being shy, she chuckled. "Well, you let me know if you decide on anything." She went back to what she was doing.

"What's he doing over there?" whispered Sonic. Tails and him have been best friends for years and he had never seen this side to him. Something was very strange was going on.

"Dunno." Amy replied. They made their get away shortly after Tails went to go pay for his roses.

Cream, Tails, Amy, Sonic, Chris and his grandfather, Chuck, sat around the table. They were all enjoying supper except Tails. The fox hadn't taken one bite yet. Instead, he picked and poked at his food as he leaned on his hand.

"What's the matter, Tails? Have you lost your appetite?" Chris asked, concerned.

"Nothing's the matter.." Tails sighed as he pushed out his seat and stood up. "May I be excused?" Chuck nodded and Tails moped along into another room. "I wonder what has gotten into him." Cream said in her usual soft voice. "Something tells me he's not feeling well."

"Oh, he's alright. Technically, I guess he is sick. Love sick to be exact." Amy let out a cheerful giggle as she informed the others. "He's love sick?" Chris looked at Amy with confusion. Chuck gathered his dishes and got up as he smirked. "What a wonderful sickness to have." He put his dishes into the sink before going off to bed. They all did the same…except the girls.

Cream and Amy stayed in the dining room to fangirl over the news.

Sonic was almost to his room and he couldn't wait to lay down on that comfy bed. He stretched out his arms with a powerful yawn. "Sonic."

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes to see Tails standing in front of him, blocking his path. "Can I, uh…, talk to you?" Tails quietly asked.

"About what?" Sonic tried not to sound rude.

Tails put his hands behind his back and kicked his feet. "It's kinda a man to man thing." Even though he didn't like the feeling he was getting, Sonic knew that he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon unless he helped his pal. He agreed to chat then they headed to the back yard. Tails sat at the edge of the porch and Sonic followed. A few minutes went by and still nothing was said. Growing impatient, Sonic got up and started to walk back inside. "If you're not gonna talk then I'm going." Tails snapped out of his trance. "No, hang on!" He reached and grabbed onto his friend's arm, not letting him go anywhere.

"What is it? Hurry up and talk if you're gonna." Sonic was not worried about showing how annoyed he was becoming any longer. He looked at the fox who looked back at him with eyes full of innocence. "What is love?" Tails asked bluntly as he continued to tug on Sonic's arm. "Is love eternal?"

The hedgehog's eye grew as wide as the moon. He didn't respond for a moment..he couldn't nor did he know how to so he just jerked away. "What do you mean? Where is this coming from?" Tails was still giving him that stare that made him feel like he could see right through him. "Tell me, who said I love you first, was it you or Amy?"

"HUH?" Sonic froze up. He could not believe they were even having this talk. "Well, you are boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't you? Tails inquired. "If you weren't her boyfriend, Amy wouldn't you around everywhere and you wouldn't be so protective over her." Sonic's face twitched as he attempted to talk. "Eh..eh" With his question still not answered, Tails poked him and pestered him. "Sooo, who said it first? What did you say to her?"

Sonic began to think of anything he could possibly say to get out of this awkward situation faster. "Get off my back! As if I'd say mushy stuff like that to Amy." Confident that Tails would finally leave him alone, he crossed his arms and smirked. Tails moved his head to the side. "You mean Amy told you first? What did she say?" Sonic slapped his palm against his own forehead and sighed. "Come on, don't tell me neither of you have said anything."

"What are you talking about?!" Sonic shouted as clutched his fists.

"So, you haven't." Tails stated, disappointed.

The embarrassed hedgehog opened his mouth to reply when the twitching started again. He just sat there, looking like an idiot and stuttering. "Y-Y-You.." Taking notice of how uncomfortable he was making his friend, Tails stopped speaking of the topic and looked to another direction. It was time to get to the point.

A/N:

If any of this seems familiar, then it's probably because it was inspired by Inuyasha. xD I've been re-watching it and some of it just made me think _what if this was Sonic characters?_

Inuyasha: Sonic

Kagome: Amy Rose

Shippo: Tails

Miroku: Knuckles?

Sango: Rouge

Kikyo: Princess Sally or Elise

Sesshomaru: Shadow

Don't know who would be better as Naraku, Eggman or Mephiles?

This story will be short so it should be edited and finished in a few days…maybe even by tomorrow. Anyone waiting for the Shawnter one, I'm working on it. It's just so much easier writing fanfiction that doesn't involve real people to me for some unknown reason.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I had nothing to do in my third period at school today so I thought why not start working on that fanfic that I promised would be done a month ago? ^-^"

I'm sorry about the lateness. I had A LOT to do before school and now that it has begun, I've gotten even busier...but this story will get done!

Welp, here's the short chapter I wrote in the last thirty minutes of class. Due to me rushing this needs to still be edited some. More will be added soon.

"Sonic, what do you think I should do? Tails asked as he stared out at the extended yard. "The girl I'm talking about is Cosmo, she's one of the cutest girls I've ever seen with great big eyes; Her skin's so nice.." He continued to babble on until Sonic stopped him. "I didn't understand half of that but basically you're telling me that you love this Cosmo girl, right?"

Tails faced his friend and nodded, "Yeah…but I don't have any idea if she feels the same way so I figured…I should just come out and tell her how I feel!" The sudden increase of volume in his voice caused the other to jump. "You've gotta help me!"

Sonic looked at his friend as if he was crazy as his frustration grew.

"What do you want me to do?!" Contrary to everyone else's beliefs, he was not that big of a ladies man. He was just as clueless as every other guy when it came to girls.

"Let me practice on you?" Tails said without even the slightest intimidation.

Sonic had no response to this. He was only creeped out…extremely creeped out. Was this girl really _that_ important?

"Let me practice saying I love you so I can tell Cosmo. Please say yes."

The hedgehog let out an annoyed huff while crossing his arms, resembling his opposite Shadow a lot now. "Alright, but just once."

A huge smile grew on Tails' face before he joyfully hugged his best friend, "Thank you, Sonic!"

Under the starry night sky they stood and looked into each other's eyes from a distance. If only it was actually Cosmo here. The setting was almost perfect and the fox was feeling more confident than ever….until he opened his mouth.

"I-I-I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

Finally reaching his limit, Sonic began to make his way to his room for the last time. "That's it, Tails. I'm too tired for this. Maybe someone else can help you."

Just like the last time he tried to leave, Tails grabbed his arm except this time, he was pulling with tons more force which Sonic also did in return.

"No! Don't leave!" Tails cried.

"Let go of me!" Sonic growled. No doubt, he got grumpy when he was sleepy but this made Tails even more determined. He knew if he couldn't do this with Sonic then there was no way he would be able to even face Cosmo. As he held back the hedgehog with all he his strength, he began to speak again, "I l-l-love you. I LOVE YOU!"

The two did not realize that someone else had joined them outside during their struggle.

"Am I interupting...?" Amy asked with a look of horror on her face.

-in Amy's room-

Amy uncontrollably laughed on top of her bed while the two sat on the floor still embarrassed.

"Oh, come on. You don't have to laugh." Tails said, blushing.

"Lighten up'. It's so stupid, it's funny," Amy stopped laughing to catch her breath and wipe her watery eyes, "You really should have come and asked me for advice. I'm pretty sure I know more about a girl's feelings than Sonic."

Sonic glared at her, "Well of course you know more than me, you're a girl."

Amy hopped off of her bed and pointed a finger into Tails' face. "I'm gonna help you! Meet me first thing in the morning and we'll come up with a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Tails stood in front of the mirror, messing with the bowtie that Amy was forcing him to wear. He questioned why he had asked her to help…oh wait, he didn't.

"It's perfect! You're gonna do great looking like this." Amy exclaimed before making him face her and handing him the roses he bought yesterday. "Now listen, give her hints about how you feel all day then call her out during a break and just blurt it right out."

"You mean, I've got to wear this thing until the end of the day…?" Tails depressing said, itching at his neck.

Amy continued to lead him to the front door. "What's the big deal? This is a life changing moment so buck up!"

"Yeah…but-"

"Off you go! Do your best now and remember you can do it, Tails!" Amy interrupted as she held the door open.

Tails groaned before walking out and having the door shut behind him.

Sonic awoke hours later. Realizing that he had slept in, he rushed down stairs to only find Amy and Knuckles lounging around in the living room.

"Tails sure is taking a long time. I bet the little guy was turned away." Knuckles said while flipping through the channels on the TV. Amy was cuddling a pillow on the couch, waiting for Tails to return. "I doubt it, but anything can happen on the playing field of love."

_Oh god, she's got Knuckles in on this now too._

Sonic thought as he sat down with them and added to the conversation, "I bet there was a flaw in your little plan." Before Amy could make a smart remark, they heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home…"

Amy quickly jumped up to greet Tails and the other two followed.

"Tails!" Amy shouted before getting a look at his sad face.

_I'd know that hopeless look anywhere. There's no mistake, she sent him packing._

Tails moped past her and tossed his tie on the ground. Amy picked it up then caught up to him. "Come on, Tails. It's really not that bad."

Knuckles was up ahead with Sonic leaning up against the wall. "Yeah. Cheer up, gloomy boy. There's lots and lots of other women out there." The blue hedgehog said, thinking of whatever he could to comfort his bud. Amy clutched her fists and got close up to Sonic's face, "Don't say that!"

Tails didn't want to listen to them fighting so he stopped walking to explain. "She didn't really turn me down. I couldn't tell her…I called her out just like you told me to."

_**~Flashback~**_

"What did you want to talk about, Tails?" Cosmo asked, grinning. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled left him speechless.

"Uh, well…I…"

"If you don't have anything to say then I'm going home." She was nicer but just like Sonic, she grew impatient and started to leave.

"Just a minute, Cosmo! I-"

"Tails…you know, I don't really like boys who can't just come out and say what they want to say." Cosmo knew what he was trying to do but she didn't really want to be with another shy person. If he couldn't even say this then she knew the relationship would be awkward. With that, she walked away leaving him heartbroken.

_**~End of flashback~**_

"I'm never falling in love again!" Tails screamed with tears falling from his eyes as they all stared at him, confused.

"Stupid! You haven't even told her yet so quit crying like a baby!" Knuckles shouted back.

"What's the point of telling her now?! I'm a weakling and she's too good for me! I can't even say what I want to!" Tails screamed louder which didn't sound like him at all. He continued to cry into his hands.

"What are you talking about? If that's how you feel then change yourself." Sonic said, softly as he tried to get Tails to reveal his face again.

Knuckles went over to the kitsune also and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, kid. I'll toughen you up and make a man out of ya."

They got Tails to calm down a little while Amy worried over the idea of Knuckles and Sonic training him.

"You guys…"

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked this.**

**The last two chapters should be finished up by tomorrow if I don't have too many assignments to make up.**


End file.
